nbckidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leila's Dead Meat
This is the last episode of Leila. Leila's Dead Meat Check the video at Go!Animate. Casthttp://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Leila%27s_Dead_Meat?action=edit&section=1 *Princess as Leila *Diesel as Dad *Kate as Mom *Eric as Dad #2 *Veena as Mom #2 *Lawrence as Teacher *Duncan as colgatepony234 *Princess as Rachel *Zack as Thomas *Brian as Derek *Kidaroo as Kent *Eric as Andrew *Julie as Adrianna *Simon as Principal Transcript (at school) Teacher: Okay, class, take out your homework. (sees Leila with no homework) Teacher: Leila, where is your homework? Leila: I did not have it. Teacher: I almost forgot! It is behavior card day. If your card is purple, you will not need to come to school ever again because you were ourstanding. If your card is blue, you did excellent and you will not need to go to school for a year. If your card is teal, you will not need to come to school for a week because you were great. If your card is green, you will not need to come to school for a day. If your card is white, you were not that good but you tried hard enough. If your card is yellow, you go to detention. If your card is orange, you are suspended for 3 days. If your card is red, you are in dead meat and expelled. Understand? Here are the cards. (the teacher passes out cards) colgatepony234: Yes!!! I got a purple card! Now I can go home early! Teacher: colgatepony234, go to the principal's office to claim your reward. Derek: I got a blue card because I did good on the project! Teacher: Derek, go to the principal's office to claim your reward. Rachel: I got teal! Yes! Andrew: My card is green because I behaved at the Walmart store. Thomas: I got white. Meh. Teacher: But I am impressed at how hard you tried to improve. Kent: Oh no! I got a yellow slip! Teacher: That's right Kent, go to the detention room now. Adrianna: Oh no! I got Orange! Teacher: That is because you did a history of bad things, go to the principal. Leila: Oh no! I am in dead meat! My parents will kill me! Teacher: Leila, go to the principal now! (in the principal's office) Principal: colgatepony234, Derek, go to the big blue table. Your rewards are on that table. After you get the rewards, you may leave. colgatepony234: MLP:FIM seasons 1, 2, and 3 and a trip to Fontainebleau? Yes!!! Derek: A trip to Fontainebleau In Miami Beach FL? I really wanted to go again! Principal: So Adrianna, Leila, why are you here today? Adrianna: I got an orange card. Leila: Oh crap! I got red! (the screen starts shaking and turns red) Principal: (200% loud voice) You two go home now! I will calling your parents, both of you! (the screen reverts back and stops shaking) (at Leila's house) Dad: Leila, I can't believe you got a red card at school! Mom: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 216139572398123587125389 years. Dad: (400% loud voice) Go to bed now! (at colgatepony234's house) Mom #2: You seem to be in a good mood. Why? colgatepony234: I got a purple card at school. Dad #2: Congratulations! You are not grounded. colgatepony234: Can I go to Fontainebleau and watch MLP:FIM with Derek? Mom #2: Yes you may! Also, here is a card to get all the free KFC you want. colgatepony234: Really? Thanks mom, you are best! (the end)